Always everytime
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: Sesshoumaru hits kagome and she tries to leave will he go after her? Song fic of Everytime


EveryTime-  
  
I dont own Inuyasha.....*Crys* No!  
  
Hope you like.....  
  
Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we Stranger s when   
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
  
  
The lamp hit the wall. She jumped. "what are you doing! You're always like this!" She screamed.   
  
"You do nothing but ruin my life Kagome! I hate you!" He screamed hitting her face with his claws.  
  
Blood trickled to the floor. She gasped and grabbed her face in pain as tears fell onto the black tile floor.  
  
She ran out of the room. Sesshoumaru thought quickly that she may attempt to leave him. He couldnt have that. So he ran after her.  
  
  
  
Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
and Everytime   
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face its haunting me   
  
I guess I need you baby.  
  
Kagome locked the door and began to pack her things. She jumped at the banging on her and Sesshoumarus door. She jumped scared that he may come and beat her.   
  
Sesshoumaru broke the door in his rage. "What are you trying to do....My mate? Leave me?" He asked seeing red.   
  
"I...Im leaving Sesshoumaru." Kagome stuttered picking up her suit case and walked to the door.  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here   
  
It's the only way   
  
I see clear   
  
what have I done  
  
you seem to move on easy  
  
"Dont come after me!" She screamed running out of there mansion and into Inuyasha forest. The rain pouring down on her softly. Making her feel cold and alone.  
  
  
  
Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small   
  
I guess i need you baby   
  
and Everytime i see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face you're haungting me  
  
I guess i need you baby.  
  
Kagome ran to the bone eaters well and turned. He said he hated her. He had hit her. She sighed and began to cry again. She loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart. She touched her face and noticed that it was still bleeding and that she could feel where his claws had dug into her skin.  
  
She had been the cause of all his pain. Always her. She had to leave. For her sake and his. So he could be free to love anyone, but her. Anyone. He would move on.   
  
The mark on her neck dissapeared. She wanted to let him go. She sat her suit case down, and touched her stomach. She had gone to the doctors a week before in her time and knew that she was having twins. Boys her and Sesshoumaru had once hoped but not anymore. She wanted her only children to have a father, but she wanted her only love to be happy.   
  
She smiled she could move on...Right?  
  
Sesshoumaru~  
  
  
  
He couldnt smell her. He wasnt sure that she had gone to the bone eaters well she was smart and knew that he would come for what was his. His heart beat faster in his chest. He didnt want to lose her. She was his life. He loved her. Blood fell down his cheek. He was crying. He hurried. He had to get to her. Suddenly he cought onto her scent. She was leaving him. She was at the bone eaters well. He felt like a dirty human bastard. He hit a women. The women he loved.  
  
He came face to face with her and Brown hazel met Gold in a stare of undying love.  
  
I may have made it vague  
  
please forgive me   
  
my weakness caused you pain   
  
and this songs my sorry.  
  
"Kagome I didnt mean..." He began but was cut off.  
  
"I know I love you to and I forgive you." She spoke. She had seen many things in his eyes. But never the tears that had fallen and all for her.   
  
She dropped her suit case and ran into his awaiting arms.  
  
"Please sessy I love you dont hit me." she said crying hard into his clothing.  
  
His eyes widened. "Never again my love. I will not be like my brother." Kagome smiled and kissed him.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. She wasnt going to leave him. "please to leave me Kagome?" He asked and kinda demanded.   
  
"Never." she replied kissing him pashionately.  
  
He took her that day on the forest floor. The mark had returned. He had his Kagome, and Kagome had her Sessy.  
  
"sessy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked pulling her unclothed form closer to him with his tail.  
  
"Im pregnant...with twins." she said holding her breath.  
  
"really?!" he asked turning her body so her eyes were looking at him.  
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Oh Kagome ive been waiting...I love you!" he said kissing her.  
  
  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face will fade away   
  
  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumarus sleeping form. "and everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby." She said falling asleep herself.   
  
and Everytime I try to fly i fall without my wings   
  
I feel so small   
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
and everytime I see you in my dreams   
  
I see your face  
  
your haunting me   
  
I guess I need you baby.  
  
Thats the End....did you like? Only Reviews will tell! SO PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEfrom fluffy! BTW the songs By britney Spears-Everytime its a good song you should listen to it....HEY AND WATCH THE VIDEO! lol bye bye REVIEW! 


End file.
